Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, may include one or more input devices, such as track pads that may be used to receive one or more user inputs. These type of input devices may allow a user to provide one or more commands by providing an input to a particular surface. For example, track pads generally have a input surface and a user may drag his or her fingers across the input surface to vary the location of a cursor across a display. These type of input devices may also include one or more buttons or may themselves act as a button and mechanically depress. Selection or the buttons or by depressing the surface itself, these type or track pads may be used to provide a different type of input to the electronic devices. However, many current input devices, especially those such as track pads, may be limited in the number and type of inputs they can receive. The limitations may be based on the number of parameters the input devices may be configured to detect.